The present invention relates to the hand power puller and more particularly to a handle for operating the hand power puller which handle is releasable and has a light therein.
The hand power puller is useful to pull a car, a boat or to move a heavy machine or to pack the timbers. A typical hand power puller 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises generally a roller 11 for swinging the cable or rope 12 and having a ratchet gear 13 on one lateral side operated by a fork like handle 14, a pawl 141 on the handle 14 to prevent the ratchet gear 13 from racing backward, a first and a second hooks 15 and 16 respectively to connect two ends of the cable 12. In operation, to hook the first hook 15 on a rope which may bind around a post or a tree and to hook the second hook 16 on another rope which may bind around a heavy machine. Then operate the fork like handle 14 up and down to have the hooks 15 and 16 to be centralized, therefore the machine is moving. This type of hand power puller 10 is very convenient to use. But its handle 14 is too long to pack for transportation. Because it has no any light, it is difficult to use in the night time.
The present invention has a main object to provide a handle for a hand power puller which handle can be releasable and shortens the fork like operator in order to readily pack for transportation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handle for a hand power puller which handle has a miniature flash light in it to facilitate the hand power puller to be worked in the night time.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a handle for a hand power puller which handle can be removed from the fork like operator and used as a flash light.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.